


Soft Stars Shine at Night

by GoddessofRoyalty



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Death, M/M, Mpreg, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 17:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11971737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessofRoyalty/pseuds/GoddessofRoyalty
Summary: Ignis and Prompto have a conversation before Noctis’ funeral and Ignis finds out the line of Lucis Caelum might not be as dead as first assumed.





	Soft Stars Shine at Night

**Author's Note:**

> Title is a slightly changed line from the “Do not stand at my grave and weep” poem everyone probably knows by now. 
> 
> I knew I wanted to write this for a while but held off until I finished the game. Finished the game now though so I can write it. 
> 
> So funny thing, if you know how long insemination takes Prompto wouldn’t actually be pregnant during that final fight + Noctis dying. So as far as the prophecy + Ardyn could be aware Noctis was the last of his line. 
> 
> Warning: canon character death (so spoilers), mpreg, like the briefest vaguest contemplation of abortion

It’s not a day Ignis has much been looking forward but it is an important one nonetheless.

Noctis’ funeral took a while to plan. A fine balance between the celebration the majority of the rest of the world want it to be for the hero that saved them all and the mournful affair those that knew him couldn’t help but need. The fact that he was the last of his line and in a lot of ways the last of the tragedies that ended with his sacrifice only made things all the more complicated.

As much as Ignis doesn’t want to face his grief with so many people watching he has no choice. The people are looking for leadership now that the Daemons have been defeated and Noctis asked the three of them to look after the world.

Of course he won’t be seeing much of the new world they build. But that pain has long passed and is nothing in comparison to the current one he must live with.

“Ignis! Iggy! Wait up!” He feels guilty for not having picked up Prompto’s footsteps between the sound of the crowds and his grief.

“I’m sorry Prompto I’ve been a bit distracted as of late,” he says now he can hear Prompto’s footsteps are close enough to hear him. Can catch the scent of his friend.  

“No I get it. It’s all a bit much isn’t it?” Prompto says with a weak laugh. “Especially for you now everyone’s kind of expecting you to take over.”

“I’ll be alright. Just some time to adjust.” He’s sure he isn’t the only one feeling like that. After ten years of surviving in eternal darkness a lot of them are fumbling to figure out how their lives work now that they can return to ‘normal’.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right,” Prompto says with a weak laugh. “Ah, how about I help you to your seat?”

Ignis goes to assure Prompto that he is more than capable of finding his own way and he really doesn’t want to bother him but Prompto has already taken his hand and Ignis can feel that his hand is shaking. This isn’t about Ignis. “If you wouldn’t mind.”

“No, I wouldn’t mind at all.” Prompto’s hand holds his firmly as if trying to offer support, or, more likely, stop the shaking.  

Of course Prompto is having it worse. He was the closest to Noctis. As much as Ignis and Gladio both agreed to pretend they didn’t know it was hard to keep making excuses for why they had to leave them alone in the hotel room, or the caravan, and continue even purposely claiming ignorance. Ignis had drawn the line in allowing them the tent, but he and Gladio of them had made themselves scares on that last night before they returned to the Crown City. Now Prompto is having to deal with his lover’s death while continuing to pretend they were merely friends to everyone around.

“This way,” Prompto says, maintaining his strong grip as he leads Ignis towards their seats. If anything his grip is too tight, almost painfully so. Not that Ignis is going to tell him that. Prompto clearly needs it too much. His pace isn’t faltering though so Ignis has a feeling he’s the only one that currently knows of Prompto’s distress. That he isn’t alone in putting on a brave face for those around them.

“Here we are.” Ignis reaches out with his other hand and finds his chair. Again allowing Prompto to help him despite the fact he doesn’t need it. He hears Prompto sit next to him but his hand isn’t released from his grip.

“Prompto you can let go now.”

“What? Oh. Right.” Prompto pulls his hand away like he’s been burned and Ignis feels guilty once again.

“Prompto,” he says and holds out his hands. Prompto quickly takes the invitation and Ignis is struck by just how shaky they both are when held in his loose grip. He closes his hands around them until his grip is firm enough to hold them steady. “It will be okay. We will get through this.”

“Right. You’re right,” Prompto says with shaky breathes. Ignis can feel his hands moving inside the grip. Nervous movements of his fingers intertwining within what limited space they have. “Can I, um. Can I tell you something?”

“Of course.” He has a feeling he knows what it will be.

“So… well… me and Noctis weren’t just friends. If you know what I mean?”

Even with the grief hanging so heavy over him Ignis finds himself giving out a light laugh at it. “I can assure you Prompto I know what you mean. And I was already aware of that fact. I am not going to judge either of you for it.”

“You already knew? How?”

“The two of you could have done well to learn some lessons in subtly. Especially when it came to sending Gladio and I out shopping while the two of you ‘organised our supplies’ in the room.”

“Oh. I guess you’re right. We should have known the two of you would catch on eventually.”

“You probably should have. Is that all that has been weighing on you or is there some other confession you want to make known.”

“Um, yeah. Is it safe to assume you knew what Noctis and I were doing on that last night before we left for the Crown City?”

“Yes. We decided considering how long it had been and what was going to happen it was only fair we give the two of you some privacy and time.”

“Thanks,” Prompto says but there is a tinge of regret in his voice that Ignis barely catches but makes him wonder if Prompto regrets it.

“Is there something else?”

There is a pause but Prompto’s hands seem to somehow start shaking much worse and Ignis can hear his breathing heavy as if trying to quell a rising panic. “Prompto?”

“So you remember how I was starting to feel a bit crummy of late, like really tired and kind of sick and stuff? And you said I should go see a doctor just in case I was sick and not just feeling the toll of everything that happened? Well I did and they did some tests and well…”

There is another pause but Ignis lets it sit, giving Prompto whatever time he needs in order to gain the courage for whatever it is he is about to say. He hopes it isn’t something actually bad, although he can’t figure out any other reason for it to obviously weigh so heavily on Prompto unless it was.

“It turns out I’m not sick. I’m pregnant.”

“Ah. Am I to assume it’s Nocts?” Ignis is honestly slightly proud of himself for being able to form the sentence so quickly. It’s a testament to the years of training spent teaching him to be quick in thinking of responses that he likely doesn’t spend minutes just trying to get his brain around the fact. To get his brain around the ramification of the fact.

“Yeah. There wasn’t anyone else. I mean there was. But not close enough in time for it to be anyone but his,” Prompto is quick to explain.

“How do you plan on moving forward?” He shouldn’t presume. There is still so much to be done before the world can really be considered healed from what happened. Plus there are the ramifications of carrying the dead king’s child to consider.

“Oh I’m keeping it. I mean, I know it’s kind of selfish, but they’re a part of him you know? A piece of him I get to keep.”

“It’s not selfish at all,” Ignis assures him as he moves one of his hands over to Prompto’s shoulder, confirming his suspicion it wasn’t just the other’s hands that were shaking. Going by how wet his voice now sounds it’s probably suppressed sobs being instead turned into physical vibrations. “Have you told anyone else yet?”

“No. I got the confirmation this morning. That’s why I couldn’t get here until right before.” Ignis had thought it a touch odd that Prompto had suddenly been indisposed the morning of Noctis’ funeral but he had merely assumed it was to have some time to grieve alone and gave it to him without question.

“All right. For now let us just focus on getting through the next hour. Afterwards we should tell Gladio and the three of us can figure out how to move forward from here. If that is alright?” It’s not fair to force Prompto to do something he doesn’t want to even if Ignis cannot help but want to start making sure everything is put in place to ensure the child can claim their rightful title and position.

“Yeah. That sounds good.”

“Good. It will be alright Prompto. We’ll get through this.”

“I know.”

The music starts indicating the beginning of the precession and they both turn their attention onto it. Although Ignis struggles to fully maintain his focus. His mind instead going over the fact that the Lucis Caelum line isn’t being buried with Noctis but instead about to be carried on by a child Prompto is carrying.  

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to come talk to me on tumblr about stuff/try and bait me into writing a fic you want it's: Goddessofroyalty


End file.
